DeathDaPedia Wiki
Welcome to the DeathDaPedia Wiki DeathDaPedia is a place where YOU can expand the story of The Dead World by adding Your own page, but before you start creating, please read these 6 simple RULES AND RESTRICTIONS (I will add more if I need to...BEWARE!). Thank you and please enjoy DeathDaPedia. -The DeathDaBringer Team 1. DON'T BE A HATER BY BEING RACIST, VANDALISING THE PAGE, TROLLING OTHERS OR WHATEVER AND DESTROY WHAT THE DEATHDABRINGER TEAM TRIED TO BRING HERE AT DEATHDAPEDIA. 2. THIS IS SUPPOST TO BE FUN NOT STRESSFUL SO BE CHILL AND ENJOY THE PAGE! 3. We at DeathDaPedia care about everyone here but if we have to kick you from DEATHDAPEDIA because of writing harmful things on the page, then we will. 4. BE NICE TO EACH OTHER (TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT). 5. IF YOU HATE ME OR DEATHDAPEDIA KEEP IT TO YOURSELF AND GTFO OF MY WIKI PAGE!! LOL!! 6. DONT DESTROY THE DEAD WORLD BY WRITING 'THE DEAD WORLD BLOWS UP AND EVERYONE DIES. THE END' THE DEAD WORLD NOR ANYBODY ELSE THAT I CREATED AND/OR SET UP CANT EVER DIE UNLESS IF I SAY OTHERWISE BUT I MOST LIKELY WONT SAY THAT! (BTW, YOU CAN'T DESTROY THE DEAD WORLD OR MY CHARACTERS AT ALL!) YOU CAN YOUR OWN ADD PLANETS, GALAXIES, CHARACTERS, WITH THEIR OWN STORIES AND TAKE IT FROM THERE. ALSO, IF YOU CREATE YOUR OWN WIKI PAGE ABOUT WHATEVER YOU CREATED AND YOU WANT TO ADD THE DEAD WORLD AS A RESOURCE OR ORIGIN, YOU MUST CLARIFY THIS WITH ME BEFORE YOU POST IT OR THE DEATHDABRINGER TEAM WILL TAKE THE PAGE DOWN. IF YOU WANT TO DO CROSSOVER STORIES WITH ME OR ANYONE ELSE, PLEASE LET ME OR THE PERSON KNOW FIRST. FINALLY, MY CHARACTERS AND/OR THE DEAD WORLD IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY SO DON'T VANDALIZE IT OR TAKE IT AS YOUR OWN. About the wiki page: (This is suppost to be a place where you can continue the story and survival of the dead world and with it, there is also a huge expansive universe out there with a ton of stories, secrets, myths, and legends waiting to be told by you). Story: In a alternet reality where all resources capable of keeping the human race alive starts to run short and soon devastates all of mankind eliminating all possibility of survival. In march 4th, 1947, Commercialism hits the US. Companies started to sell their anti nuclear products some, kept the human race alive for a while. The one that sold out the most and was supplied by scientists was Shelt-Co. They promised under ground bomb shelters for families to live in when the bombs fall. Besides that, The two largest super powers of the cold war era become despite into saving their citizens. Then one night, a large asteroid crashes into the arctic circle. After recording the asteroid's status, the US military sends a small research team to investigate the fallen rock. Finding it, the team starts breaking into it with caution. They couldn't believe their eyes, Finally a powerful source capable of survival! Realising that the soviets could catch wind of this and come for it, the team had to escape the cold arctic. The Start of a New War: The research team hands over the supply to the US government in Research Base Delta in New Mexico. Believing that the supply is safe and secure, there was a breach inside the base, but it was not the Russians. Instead, it was a terrorist group known as STAR. The supply was taken but this was not over. The US government decided to make a secret army of their own but this war couldn't conflict with the cold war. This military was called 'Knight'. A few years later (June 17th, 1957) at midnight, STAR launches a surprise nuclear attack on the US. Most citizens quickly Evacuated and ran into the underground shelters. Unfortunately, some citizens that were too slow, wanted to stay behind to protect the house or were unaware of the danger, died from either radiation, vaporized, or mutated. The next morning, most of the world was dead. This does not end for the Knight military, just in a few years, they developed a space crusier hoping to go out there locate a suitable planet to keep humanity alive, and avenge the deaths of millions. (This story continues from characters and expansive galaxies). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse